Pokemon Journeys I
by redsattacker
Summary: Ash's cousin, Ashley Ketchup discovers abrand new world filled with pokemon and excitement. She travels with her companions: Jolly Raindrops (Misty's cousin), Andy Jong and Tzukito Yugi. Please Read and review
1. Trainer Introduction

Trainer information.  
  
Trainer 1 Ashley Ketchup (F), Ash, 12 years old, Born in Cream County, Born on the 1st Sept. 1990, Poke I.D. no. 788, Partner pokemon : Roketan Rokelay Rokeling (starstone evolution)  
  
Trainer 2 Jolly Raindrops (F), Holly Jolly, 12 years old, Born in Cream County, Born on the 9th July 1990, Poke I.D. no 787, Partner pokemon : Peaypuff Peaypeituff (moonstone evolution)  
  
Trainer 3 Tzukito Yugi (M), Doogie, 14 years old, Born in Turquoise Town, Born on the 26th Feb. 1988, Poke I.D. no 215, Partner pokemon : Sandshrew Sandslash  
  
Trainer 4 Andy Jong (M), Kidetz, 11 years old, Born in Pallet, Born on 28th Dec. 1991, Poke I.D. no 1, Partner pokemon : Munchy Munchkin Muncher  
  
Interesting/ Additional information about characters  
  
Ash Ketchup's cousin is Ash Ketchum who eventually got married to Jolly's cousin Misty Flowers. Misty now works with Professor Oak and her husband works as a teacher in the local school.  
  
The only reason Jolly followed Ash was because her idol/ cousin ordered her to.  
  
Tzukito and Andy however are not related to Brock in any way.  
  
Tzukito can't stand Andy's annoying cheerfulness whereas Andy likes to tease Tzukito with it.  
  
Ash's pokemon partner Roketan is the only kind of its species to exist in the world. It is also the only pokemon that evolves using the elusive starstone.  
  
Tzukito's ancestors are all the Turquoise Town's Rock-type gym leaders. He just chose to follow Ash and Jolly on their search to find the starstone.  
  
Andy is Professor Maple's apprentice, which is why he earned the first new and improved poke I.D.  
  
Professor Maple is Professor Oak's brother.  
  
Ash is the leader of the pack. She is very determined to catch all of the new pokemon species before anyone does. Her attitude is similar to her cousin's. She also has black spiky hair but hers is long. Her favourite phrase is; Let's go!  
  
Jolly is always complaining about everything. She hates this and that but she is very intelligent and sensible. Her blue hair is neatly tied into two ponytails. Her favourite phrase is; Yuck! Eww! Gross!  
  
Tzukito is a tough guy. As the oldest of the group. He is always bossing people around. He looks like a pirate with dark brown hair. His favourite phrase is; SHUT UP ANDY!!!  
  
Andy can hardly care about anything. He is happy-go-lucky all year round, always bouncing, dancing and singing nonsense. He makes everyone look mature. He has brown centre-parted hair. His favourite phrase is; Hehe! Doogie's angry. Doogie's angry. Doogie's angry.. 


	2. New Pokemon Trainers

It wasn't just any normal morning for Ashley Ketchup, the youngest cousin of the great pokemon master Ash Ketchum. Nope, it wasn't. She immediately jumped out of bed to get dressed. Her usual attire was a white t-shirt, denim overalls and the red cap that Ash senior wore on his journey.  
  
Before she left the room, she heard the sound of pebbles hitting her window. She walked over and opened it and unfortunately, a larger stone hit her square on the face. She prepared to curse at the attacker until she heard the familiar voice of her life-long friend, Jolly Raindrops, "Hurry up, Ash! The professor wants to see both of us. We're finally going to be authorised Pokemon trainers!"  
  
That made her even more eager to go. She rushed downstairs only to be greeted by her parents. "Good morning, Ash." Ash managed a really fast speech before she dashed out the door, "Mom-dad. I'm-going-to-see-Professor- Oak-because-I-am-finally-going-to-be-a-pokemon-trainer. I-will-eat-later- on,-okay? Bye-bye."  
  
"What took you so long, Ash? I was already going to leave without you," said Jolly. She was wearing her trademark red dress with a pokeball logo and her two ponytails tied up with black ribbons.  
  
"Nothing. Why are you up so early? You usually stay up late studying for one of my cousin's super-hard surprise quizzes." Ash senior was a teacher at Cream County's local school. He taught P.E. (Pokemon Education)  
  
"What can I say?" she shrugged. "I'm a very disciplined girl."  
  
When they both arrived at Professor Oak's new laboratory here in Cream County, they said hello to each and every one of his lab assistants. They went downstairs to his private office where Misty worked as his secretary. Misty was Ash senior's wife and Jolly's cousin.  
  
"Hey guys!" She smiled warmly at Ash and Jolly. "Professor Oak's inside waiting for you. Go on in."  
  
Ash glanced at Jolly. "Let's go!" Ash shouted excitedly.  
  
The white doors opened to reveal a smoky atmosphere. "Misty, Misty! Get the extinguisher. The pokemon are going crazy. They're playing with the wires and fuses in all my machines," came Professor Oak's panicked screams.  
  
Misty didn't go to retrieve the extinguisher. Instead, she summoned her pokemons Squirtle, Starmie and Staryu who used watergun to stop the fire. "Are you okay, professor?" She rushed to his side.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you, Misty." He stopped and looked at the frightened pre-teens. "Oh, Ash, Jolly. So nice of you to come down. Here to visit? Well, that's nice. But it's quite dangerous here so why don't you two skedaddle on home, now."  
  
"Um, actually professor. Ash and Jolly are here to receive their Poke I.D.s and pokemon so that they can go on their journey," Misty explained.  
  
"Oh yes. I forgot. Sorry I'm getting a little old and my memory isn't as good as it used to be. When I was young, my looks were almost as good as my memory and when." Misty cut him off as the pokemon trainers-to-be giggled.  
  
"Oh alrightie then. I'm afraid we only have two pokemon for you to choose and they aren't very obedient considering the way they have wrecked my lab. They are both however legendary pokemon and extremely rare. Jolly, since you are Misty's cousin, why don't you have the first pick?" Professor Oak said.  
  
The two pokemon running around popped up in front of the professor as soon as he snapped his fingers. One of them looked like a small pink fur ball with a white cotton-like tail. The other one looked even weirder. It was brown and yellow. It looked like a reptile but a rock at the same time.  
  
It was blindingly obvious that Jolly would choose the cute pink one over the brown one. "I'll take the pink one! By the way, what's its name?" Jolly asked.  
  
"Oh. It's a relative of jigglypuff. A very rare species this is, it's uh, uh. Peaypuff. That's right." Peaypuff jumped right into the arms of Jolly and snuggled. "One reminder Jolly, like Jigglypuff, Peaypuff can only evolve with the power of the moonstone which is not very easy to find." He then turned to Ash. "I suppose you're stuck with Roketan then. He may not be the subtlest but he is strong. But evolving him is going to be a very hard task."  
  
Ash's expression changed from excited to worried. "Exactly how hard is it going to be?"  
  
"Well. there are ancient records saying that Roketan can be evolved but either than that, there's no existing proof at all. You have to find something called the starstone which is practically a legend." Ash was now afraid. How could she get through the three pokemon leagues without her pokemon evolving?  
  
Suddenly, the doors burst open, "Brother!" someone who sounded like Professor Oak shouted.  
  
"Could it be? Maple? Oh my! Long time no see," Both the old men hugged as if they have not met for ages.  
  
Behind Professor Maple was a short young boy smirking and tossing and catching a pokeball. 


	3. Rivals

"Oak and friends, this is my apprentice, Andy Jong, the owner of the first ever poke I.D. We at Maple Laboratories call him Kidetz though," Professor Maple introduced the kid.  
  
Ash and Jolly were both shocked that the little kid over there owned the very first prestigious poke I.D. He looked younger than them with his oversized baseball shirt, baggy khaki shorts and dirty sneakers.  
  
"They're receiving their first I.D.s? Isn't that a little late? I mean they look a little old to be getting their I.D.s now. I was five-years- old when I got mine." He tossed the ball higher and it accidentally opened.  
  
A tiny monkey-like thing popped out. "Munchy. Munch, Munch, Munchy." It said. It went around sniffing everything. It's nose ended up getting kicked by Roketan. It cried loudly and hurried back to Kidetz.  
  
"Oops. Sorry about that. Munchy!" he ordered. "Get back in." Munchy sulked and went back inside the pokeball. "Munchy's a bit under trained. I just got her a month ago. My other pokemon went to my younger sister, Audrey. Oh my God! Can it be? I thought it was only a legend. a real living, breathing specimen of a Roketan." "Yes, Andy. A real Roketan, the only Roketan to be precise. And it now belongs to Ash. She and Jolly are about to leave on their journey. Say Andy, have you been on your journey yet? The great pokemon master Ash once said that you should journey to gain experience and to get closer to your pokemon. How about it, Andy? Would you like to join Ash and Jolly on their journey?"  
  
Jolly whispered to Ash, "I don't really like the idea of a nosy kid tagging along when we have some serious training and business stuff to do on our journey. And his pokemon is just as annoying as he is."  
  
Ash just stayed silent hoping that Kidetz did not accept the offer.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I'm just a kid and all. And being the only male in this group is a bit uncomfortable. But I'll accept because it's fun, fun, FUN!" Kidetz screamed aloud.  
  
"Alright, professors, Misty. We're going to leave town as soon as we tell our parents and stock up on pokeballs," Ash announced. "Kidetz, we'll meet you in front of the pokemon centre when we're ready."  
  
After Jolly and Ash packed all the stuff they needed into backpacks, they walked towards the pokemon centre. While walking there, they stumbled across two people, a boy and a girl who looked exactly alike.  
  
"Hey watch it!" yelled the boy rudely. He scanned us and noticed our gear. "And where are you two going? On your first journey?"  
  
The girl started to laugh as if the boy said something amusingly funny. "Be careful out there. It's going to be really dangerous for people like you. Especially since there are experienced and well-known trainers like us out there," scoffed the girl.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ash challenged.  
  
"We don't even know who you are. How can you be well-known?" Jolly fought back  
  
"We are Louie and Louisa Anntena. The terror twins! We have the most powerful pokemon around. Bet you can't beat us." Louie prepared to release his pokemon from a pokeball, as did Louisa.  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
But before they could start their battle, Kidetz came to stop them. "Louie, Louisa. You know very well that these two are new trainers and you guys just want a cheap win over them. Why don't you battle me instead?" He took his pokeball out. "Gyarados! I choose you!" Nothing seemed to happen for a while until Munchy's monkey head peeked out.  
  
"You call that a pokemon?" Louisa laughed out.  
  
Munchy looked angry. It narrowed its eyes and released flames of fury from its mouth and burned Louie and Louisa. Then it coughed smoke out and smiled angelically.  
  
"Why you little." Louie was prepared to grab Munchy but it was too late as it returned to Kidetz's pokeball. 


	4. Team Rocket Blasting off with the speed ...

Louie and Louisa promised them that that wasn't going to be the last time they would see them. They told Ash, Jolly and Kidetz that they would come back for revenge when they become the world's greatest pokemon trainers.  
  
Anyway, Professor Oak informed the three travellers that the nearest gym was at the Black Barn. Kidetz knew exactly where that was because he travelled a lot with Professor Maple. He warned the two newbies that it was going to be pretty hard, as they had to go through the almost impossible mazes in Cyan Cave.  
  
As they walked along Route 1, which led to the cave, a Meowth came running towards them. "Stand back amateurs! Let me show you, show you, show you!" He summoned Munchy out again by yelling, "Munchy, I choose you!"  
  
But before he could do anything, two shadows came out from behind the trees. "To protect the world from devastation." "To unite the people within our nation." "To destroy all evil with truth and love." "To extend our reach to the stars above." "Jessmie." "J.J." "Team Rocket blasting off with the speed of light." "Surrender now or prepare to fight." "Meowth, that's right!"  
  
Kidetz jumped back from the Meowth when it talked. "Who are you people? And why does this pokemon talk? Meowth's aren't psychic type," said Kidetz.  
  
Ash briefly remembered a lecture given by her cousin about a notorious group of pokemon trainers called Team Rocket who only used pokemon for their own benefit. Her parents also told her not to talk to strangers. (  
  
"WHO ARE WE? How can you not know? Aren't we famous?" Jessmie flipped through her thick Rocket guidebook. "It's said here that the Rockets are popular for terrorizing young trainers and stealing valuable items in section 1.4 page 839 in the Rocket Guidebook."  
  
"Anyway, Jessmie, J.J. and Meowth, we have to continue our journey. We have a very long way to go. So if you don't mind terrorizing us another day we'd be happy to enjoy your entertaining show." Jolly rolled her eyes hinting the obvious sarcasm dripping from her words.  
  
"Look kid! We're being very serious here." Meowth started to climb onto Jolly's dress. "Hand over your pokemon now or we'll get very rough with you."  
  
Jolly screamed in her high-pitched tone. "Get off my dress!" She swung her fist at the talking Meowth's face and it flew into the sky without any trace left. "Anyone else feel like terrorizing us today!?!" she threatened with flaring eyes.  
  
Jessmie and J.J backed off and started laughing nervously. "No thank you. Oops, I think I hear Meowth falling down in another continent. We'd better go see how he is." Then they ran like the wind towards the cave entrance.  
  
"Wait till I tell my friends that we stood up to that bunch of hooligans. Man, am I a tough guy or what? Aren't I, Munchy?" Kidetz posed like a hero although he didn't do much or rather, anything to Team Rocket at all.  
  
"For God's sake Kidetz. You're stealing all off Jolly's glory. She showed them how tough girls actually are. I don't think they'll be bothering us again. Well, at least I hope so. Then again, my cousin Ash Ketchum told me that the Rockets were extremely dangerous and violent," Ash said.  
  
"Yeah right," Kidetz scoffed.  
  
"I hate cats! That lousy good-for-nothing idiotic cat actually had the nerve to climb onto my beautiful dress. Eww! Yuck! Gross!" 


	5. Already at death's door?

"Do you guys know how to catch pokemon?" Kidetz asked the two girls.  
  
"Well, our teacher taught us how to. I remember exactly how he said it," Jolly deepened her voice to imitate Ash senior's voice. "Use your pokemon attacks to weaken your target first. Once, you see that it is practically unable to move, throw an empty pokeball directly at it. If the pokemon is not that weak, it may still break out from the pokeball and escape." She returned to her normal voice, "I have the notes right here in my backpack." She patted the right pouch of her bag.  
  
"We also did a practical exam on catching pokemon. We used my cousin who is also our teacher's pikachu to capture a bellsprout. I passed mine." Ash smiled and made a peace sign with her fingers. "But some of us weren't so lucky." She grinned at Jolly's direction.  
  
Jolly scowled in return. "How was I supposed to know that the bellsprout could attack as well?"  
  
"I never went to Pokemon School. Just regular school where they taught normal subjects. But I learnt my pokemon skills when I worked in Maple Laboratories after school every day. Anyways, I'm dying to catch more wild pokemon! I only have about fifty at the laboratory."  
  
"Fifty? Consider yourself lucky. We have to start with nothing. There are a lot of nifty pokemon in caves and forests, right Kidetz? Are they violent or dangerous? My cousin always told me that most of them are usually willing to cooperate," Ash said.  
  
"Well, why don't we find out by going into Cyan Cave?"  
  
Without realizing it, the three travellers have already arrived at the entrance of Cyan Cave. They walked towards the half broken wooden sign that read 'DANGER!' in big bold red words.  
  
Jolly examined the scratch marks. "No tame pokemon could have done this. I'm guessing that it's probably a Charizard or Feraligator, something with large claws. But I doubt Charizards live in areas like this. It's too wet and murky and feraligators need more water than this to survive," Jolly stated. "What do you guys think?"  
  
"Ursaring." came Kidetz's weak voice as he took a step backwards.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it could have been an Ursaring. They do live in places like these." Jolly touched the rotten planks on the sigh again.  
  
"No! I mean there's an Ursaring right in front of you!" he screamed.  
  
Ash and Jolly looked up only to realize they were staring at a ferocious looking bear-like pokemon known as the Ursaring. They jumped up and ran towards Kidetz.  
  
"Jolly, please say you remember my cousin's lecture on how to tame an angry Ursaring or is there no such lecture at all?" Ash asked not taking her eyes off the pokemon that was probably going to end their journey. Heck, forget the journey. Their lives were at stake here.  
  
Jolly grabbed her school notebook out of the pouch and scanned the pages slowly. "Oh for crying out loud. I'm going to fight that thing! Munchy, I choose you!" Kidetz summoned Munchy out of its pokeball. When Munchy was out and it saw the humongous shadow towering above it, Munchy just fainted.  
  
"Good for nothing monkey," Kidetz cursed as Munchy went back into the pokeball. "I guess we only have one option."  
  
"What's that?" Ash asked.  
  
"RUN!!!"  
  
But before they started running, they heard a loud shout, "Hai- yah!!!" They looked up and saw a boy flying out from behind the top of the cave. 


	6. Doogie's in

"It's the legendary samurai man from my grandfather's stories. I knew he would come and save us when we need him." Tears of joy streamed down Kidetz's face. "He has always been my hero!"  
  
Ash and Jolly stared at him weirdly. "I can't agree with you. From what I've heard, the legendary samurai man is merely a myth. He doesn't exist in history at all," Jolly told Kidetz intelligently.  
  
While Jolly and Kidetz were arguing about the stupid topic, Ash was looking up at the sky trying to find the so-called samurai man. Somehow he had disappeared from her sight. "Did anyone else notice that samurai man is gone?" she asked. Even the Ursaring stared up at the sky and scratched its head.  
  
"Oh no! Legend has it that samurai man has this gadget which his boss uses to contact him. Maybe a virus attacked his computer and without samurai man, the virus will spread causing every computer to reboot and every electronic item will go haywire and I won't be able to do my homework which means I will fail and never get my degree and all the universities will be without my ingenious brain," Kidetz cried exaggeratedly.  
  
"Err, yeah. That's nice, Kidetz," Jolly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Could somebody please help me!?!"  
  
"That sounds like the samurai man. He sounds like he's in trouble. We have got to help him!" Kidetz put his hand to his heart. "He once saved the world from a giant man-eating peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I must repay the heroic deed which almost sacrificed his life in order to save us mere mortals."  
  
Ash just pointed to the nearby tree. "Actually Kidetz, your hero is just stuck on that tree." The guy was still yelling at them to get him down.  
  
"Would someone just please get me off this tree now?" the guy asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Hey, samurai man, you don't look like samurai man. Are you the modern version of him? Your attire is different. and where are your great ten-foot-long samurai swords?" Kidetz questioned.  
  
Ash summoned Roketan to climb up the tree to get the unknown person off. He brushed the dirt off his formal looking white shirt. "Thank you, dear friends. I'll now go on, I have very important business in Cream County. Good day."  
  
"Wait a second. Aren't you supposed to save us from that scary Ursaring?" Kidetz asked.  
  
"What Ursaring?"  
  
"The one standing right here." Kidetz pointed to the spot where the Ursaring was supposed to be standing. He looked at the spot. "Where'd it go?"  
  
"I'm guessing it was probably bored of hearing about your boring samurai man stories who I repeat doesn't exist," Jolly crossed her arms refusing to believe in the existence of samurai man.  
  
"Anyway," Ash said trying to change the subject. "You're not really samurai man, are you? If not, who are you and why on earth did you jump down from up there like a madman screaming ninja sounds?"  
  
"Samurai man? Where'd you get that idea?"  
  
Jolly flashed a victorious look at Kidetz's pouting face.  
  
"I'm just a regular trainer dude. Nobody that important. If you do need proof, here's my I.D." He flashed his I.D., which stated his real name, Tzukito Yugi and he was 14 years old. "You can call me Doogie."  
  
"I'm Ash. This is Jolly and that kid who's weeping over there is Kidetz. Don't mind him, he's just upset since his life-long dreams have just shattered right before his eyes." She laughed when she saw Doogie looking so confused. "He thought you were his idol, his ultimate wish was to meet samurai man."  
  
"Are you sure he's okay? He looks so disappointed," whispered Doogie to the girls. "Maybe I should follow you guys on your journey until the kid fully recovers from this and I think you guys could use a few pointers from me, I am after all a gym- leader-to-be."  
  
"You'll follow us? But what about your business in Cream County? I recall you telling us that it was important." Jolly said to Doogie.  
  
"It's nothing actually. Officer Jenny called me because there was a rumour saying that Team Rocket was spotted wandering around this area. I was going to join a few other trainers to try and stop whatever evil ploy they were planning," explained Doogie.  
  
"Oh. No need for that now. Jolly single-handedly stopped them. They were so scared that they ran like they had a tail between their legs." Ash smiled remembering the funny event that happened earlier that day.  
  
"You? But how? You guys are just kids and your pokemon look like they don't have much experience." Doogie was obviously shocked to hear our news.  
  
Jolly flipped the strands of hair, which were in her eyes away. "Let's just say that their stupid Meowth got me angry and I gave it a knuckle sandwich. Can you still believe that that cat was brainless enough to touch my dress? And its fur is still stuck onto the fabric. Yuck! Eww! Gross!" 


	7. And the phanpy goes to Ash :P not jolly

Doogie told them that letting their pokemon travel with them on foot would be safer and it would also make their pokemon closer companions. Doogie had all six of his most powerful pokemon with him but he chose his favourite one, Sandslash.  
  
"Those are the weirdest looking pokemon I've seen. I knew there were a few new species that were just recently discovered but I'm always training in the gym so I don't get out much," Doogie said about Ash's, Jolly's and Kidetz's pokemon.  
  
"My pokemon is a Roketan. The fluffy pink ball over there is Peaypuff." When Peaypuff heard its name, it looked up and called out and Jolly snuggled it tighter.  
  
Munchy walked up to Ash and tugged in her overalls as if it realized that Ash did not mention it. Ash picked it up. "And this here is probably the most annoying member of our group." Before continuing, ash faced Kidetz. "Apart from Kidetz that is. This little monkey is Munchy."  
  
Suddenly, a Phanpy popped its head out from behind a rock. Jolly shrieked and the other three trainers all jumped back all at once. "A phanpy! I always wanted one of my own. It's even cuter up front that in the pictures or a pokedoll even!" her high-pitched voice went on. "Peaypuff weaken it! I want to capture it. But be careful not to hurt it."  
  
"Jolly, how do you think you're going to weaken something without hurting it. Of course you must attack. When you tried to catch that Bellsprout in your exam, did you think that was cute too?" Kidetz teased.  
  
The phanpy sensed that it was in no danger as it looked back and forth at the two who were going on with a war of words. "Roketan! Use your leer attack!" Ash ordered while Jolly and Kidetz weren't paying attention. Doogie was trying to neutral them out.  
  
"Counter its rock-throw attack with a roll attack!" Ash continued giving orders. The phanpy fell to the ground obviously weak but it looked determined not to give up. "Finish him off with your own rock-throw attack, Roketan." The phanpy looked at the ground dejectedly. Ash threw a pokeball at it and actually managed to capture it. "Yeah!" She pumped her fist in the air. "Great job, Roketan." Roketan smiled up at her when it was praised.  
  
"Whatever Kidetz. I have no time to argue with you. I have more important stuff to do than fight with you about silly stuff like that." Jolly looked around for the phanpy. "Phanpy? Phanpy? Where did it go? Kidetz! This is all your fault, again! You caused me to lose my phanpy."  
  
"Actually, Jolly, your phanpy is right in here." Ash waved the pokeball in front of her friend's face.  
  
"You didn't." Jolly's voice trailed off.  
  
"I did and it's now my first captured pokemon. Aren't you happy for me?" Jolly didn't respond. She just started chasing Ash around the cave. "You can't have it. I captured it by myself."  
  
"How could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend," she sulked. "I don't care, Ashley Ketchup. You owe me a pokemon. And it'd better be a cute one or I'll pound you like that Meowth," Jolly threatened. She then held her head up high and just walked away.  
  
"Hey wait up! You're never supposed to leave your buddy when walking in pokemon territory." Doogie's stern voice sort of reminded Ash about her cousin and that hour-long speech he gave her about 'staying careful and alert'.  
  
As soon as they caught up with Jolly, they noticed how dark the cave was getting. Ash asked Kidetz, "You've been in here before, right? How far more do we have to go to get to the exit?"  
  
"Well, the professor and I always took a chopper. He is far way to important of a person to be endangered like this. So, technically, I've not a very roughed up person."  
  
"You don't say." Jolly said sarcastically.  
  
"Well whatever it is. This cave looks too dark to travel without a source of light. Anyone bring a torch light or candles?" Doogie asked them. However, none of them replied. "That's okay, we can't give up that easily." He looked at his pokeballs and selected one. "Voltorb! I choose you!" A round pokeball-like pokemon appeared. "Voltorb, use your flash!" commanded Doogie.  
  
The cave was now lit by light emitted from the Voltorb. "Cool! Your pokemon come in real handy in times of crisis, don't they?"  
  
"The crisis isn't over yet, Jolly. Look." They found themselves standing right before dangerously strong rapids. 


	8. Kidetz still has time to joke

"Anyone for a swim?"  
  
"This isn't time for jokes, Kidetz. We have to get across but how?" Ash thought for a moment trying to brainstorm an idea. "Doogie, do you happen to have any water-type pokemon?"  
  
"Of course. I never go anywhere without my Vaporeon. It's not very big though. It won't be able to carry all of us across those raging waters." Doogie hugged his pokeballs protectively.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that. I mean we could tie a rope a round your Vaporeon and ask it to bring it over to the other side so we could use the rope and cross over," explained Ash. "Maybe we should put our pokemon back in first. After all, Roketans, Sandslashes and Voltorbs are all weak towards water."  
  
"Are you actually suggesting we cross that in the dark. That's suicide, woman!" Kidetz shouted.  
  
"How about I stay here and after one of you has crossed, I'll toss Voltorb over?" Doogie asked. "But you must catch him no matter what. I don't want one of my most precious pokemon to get hurt." Doogie stroked Voltorb's smooth and shiny head.  
  
"Alright then. Let's go!" The Vaporeon looked like it had major trouble swimming to the other end since the current was so strong. When it reached the other end and tied the rope securely to a rock, we all cheered for its efforts.  
  
Ash went first and held on tightly to the rope. Jolly went next followed by the shivering Kidetz. "I'm tossing Voltorb over to you now," came Doogie's voice when Ash got to the other side safely.  
  
Doogie then dived in and caught the rope but a pair of Remoraids were attacking him. "Ouch!" he yelled. "They bit my finger so."  
  
"Which finger did it bite?" Kidetz sang the nursery song childishly.  
  
"I don't know. It just hurts and it's most probably bleeding. Help me!"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to say 'this little finger on my right'?" Kidetz knelt down in front of Doogie not worrying one bit.  
  
Vaporeon wasted no time in helping its master. It quickly jumped in and used its water attack to shoo the two remoraids away. "We're going to pull you in, Doogie." Jolly and Ash tugged at the rope and managed to get Doogie ashore.  
  
Kidetz was still singing his stupid song. "One, two, three, four, five. Once I caught a fish alive. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Then I let it go again. Why did you let it go? Because it bit my finger so. Which finger did it bite? This little finger on my right."  
  
"SHUT UP ANDY!" Doogie yelled obviously pissed at the little kid's teasing.  
  
"Hehe! Doogie's angry. Doogie's angry. Doogie's angry." Kidetz continued to singsong to irritate not just Doogie but everybody.  
  
"SHUT UP ANDY!" All of them repeated. With that, Kidetz shrunk to the ground and fell silent.  
  
Jolly bandaged Doogie's wound and they walked to find the exit. "Maybe we should rest a while. Vappy looks like he could use some replenishing. Does anyone have any junk food, chocolate or anything?"  
  
When Jolly opened her bag of supplies, she was stunned to see that most of her food supplies had gone missing. "I swear I packed more food than this.Wait a second." Jolly examined the smudge marks. "Monkey paw marks. And there's only one monkey here." Jolly looked at Kidetz accusingly.  
  
"Munchy's been a good girl. She's in her pokeball now anyway and you have no proof whatsoever and I will stand up for her innocence. Munchy," Kidetz called. "Get out here." The Munchy came out with a handful of chocolate bars in her mouth and some biscuits in her hands.  
  
"You know, that food was suppose to last for at least 3 days and your munching monkey just swallowed our lifeline." Jolly prepared to throw her fist at Munchy but before she could, it looked at her with watery eyes.  
  
All the anger inside her washed away but Munchy suddenly used her tail whip attack on Jolly's face. Jolly immediately flared with anger. It took both Ash and Doogie to hold her back. "Now, now, Jolly. You shouldn't let your temper get the best of you. Calm down. Have my chocolate bar," Ash offered.  
  
Munchy greedily snatched the food out of Ash's hand. "Hey!" she shouted when Munchy just swallowed the whole thing with one gulp. "Oh well, guess we have to get out of here as fast as possible to get Vaporeon to the closest pokemon centre." 


End file.
